Breeds Mixing, Cats and Dogs For Shame
by BlackedOutLove
Summary: Walking home from a visit to Naruto, Iruka gets caught by the silver haired dog he has been avoiding. It's Kakashi's turn for some control. Neko/Inu Sex Dedicated To GirlX901


**I am back! ^^ I rocking out this story for** GirlX901, she is my best friend! She is the reason for this little…smutty one-shot. ****

**Warning: MALE x Male (boy on boy love); Anal; Fingering; Rimming; Neko/Inu Sex. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>A man with a brown ponytail and a scar across his the bridge of his nose was running like his life was in danger. He had to hide. That dog was still looking for him. Iruka groaned. The mutt was so annoying. Iruka's Abyssinian cat ears twitched constantly, and the deep brown cat tail flicked side to side in arrogation. Suddenly, a head of silver hair with Akita dog ears appeared from around the corner. Iruka's body froze and his lung seized up. Totally still, Iruka waited for the silver head of hair to disappear back around the corner. When it did, Iruka's body started to work again.<p>

Sighing out loud, Iruka walked out from the alleyway into the crowded streets of the market that connected both the Inu village and the Neko village. Iruka looked around to see no sign of the silver haired Inu. Iruka was fine with women chasing after him, and even men, but not a man from the different species. He was not judgmental, but Iruka just didn't think that the Inu would stand up to his standards.

Iruka just sighed. He just wanted to get back home and talk to Safa. And maybe even see Naruto on the way home. Now that Naruto was living with his mate of six months, Iruka felt rather lonely, Safa is quiet spoken, and only loud when she needs to be. Naruto was a big ball of sunshine that Iruka missed… badly. Glancing around himself, Iruka realized that he made his way to Naruto's home. Iruka smiled to himself, and knocked politely on the door. He heard thuds and slams, before Naruto's mate, Sasuke, answered the door. His hair was in disarray, and his clothes looked like they had been thrown on in a hurry.

"Oh, it's just you! Well come on in, Naruto will be down in a minute." Sasuke opened the door wide and stepped back to allow Iruka space to come through the doorway. Iruka was flushed because from the way Sasuke looked and the way Naruto looked coming down the staircase, Iruka knew he had interrupted something rather intimate between the two.

"Oh, I was just coming to say hello, and visit. But it seems that I interrupted something rather serious. Perhaps I should come back another time?" Iruka said pointing to the door. Iruka dared not look at Naruto to closely, not wanting to see the love marks that stared out him. Iruka glanced at Sasuke and nodded to the male. Throwing a look over his shoulder Iruka waved bye to Naruto. The cat ears on Iruka's head flickered at the sound of a twig snapping. Iruka looked for the sound and spotted the silver eared Akita that he had been avoiding the entire week. The Akita eared man, looked up from his book, and the mask that covered his mouth and left eye stretched. Iruka blushed.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Iruka, or the little Bombay girl that you keep around. It would seem that you have been avoiding me for quite some time now. Don't you think it's time to just let me take you out?" Kakashi, the Akita eared man, said to the frightened Iruka. Iruka's tail bristled, he can't take the fact that Kakashi could make him react so weirdly.

"No, and that's the last time I'm going to say it hentai. I don't think a dog could fit my taste!" Iruka hissed at the silver haired dog. Kakashi's mask dropped, and Iruka knew he just made a mistake. Kakashi's dog ears flattened on his head, and his tail stiffened.

"I can fit your taste Iruka; I have seen your taste in men. I think that I'm the best bet in a long run. The cat's here don't stand up to you standards. You have more than one dog for a mate, but you don't keep them for too long." Kakashi barked in a rough voice that made a shiver run up Iruka's back and his hair stand on end. Iruka blushed, sure, he had dog partners, but they all wanted just a fuck buddy. While Iruka wanted more.

"H-how can you be so sure?" Iruka stammered out, cursing himself for stuttering at a time like this. Kakashi's mask stretched yet again. Kakashi took a step forward, and Iruka took a step back, it continued until Kakashi had Iruka pinned between a tree and the dog, himself. Iruka had to look up to see the one eye Kakashi let show. The emotion that Kakashi's eye showed had Iruka trembling.

"Oh, is the little pussycat cold?" Kakashi whispered. Before Iruka could reply, Kakashi shoved his body into Iruka's. Molding his body to Iruka's, Kakashi leaned down to Iruka's ear.

"Better? Or do you need more body heat?" Kakashi muttered. Iruka blushes a pretty red, and he started to push Kakashi back, but the dog eared man didn't more one inch. Iruka twisted his body, but stopped with a gasp. The friction of bodies together doesn't really help in a situation like the one Iruka and Kakashi were in. Kakashi froze when Iruka let out a little pleasurable gasp.

"Kakashi, please…" Iruka trailed off when Kakashi settled in between his legs more. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Iruka's face flushed. Iruka was starting to feel the effects on his body. Kakashi's hot breathe on his sensitive cat ears. Lurching forward, Iruka shivered has Kakashi grabbed hold of his tail.

"Ahhh…Kakashi!" Iruka mewled out when Kakashi moved his hand up the tail and back down. Iruka then hissed at himself for being so sex deprived.

"My little pussycat likes that!" Kakashi rumbled out from his chest. Iruka growled at Kakashi but went silent when Kakashi pulled down his mask. Iruka stared in awe. Kakashi was…was… well to put it simply, he was gorgeous. His jaw was strong; his nose was a little crooked, most likely from being broken many times from fights that his kind gets into all the time. A long scar started only two inches above his eyebrow and ran down to the middle of his cheek, looked like it was just healing.

"Where d-did you g-g-get that scar?" Iruka panted out with a few moans in the sentence. Kakashi pause in his motions for a couple of seconds.

"I got if from when I got in a fight for a bitch that had the interest of another alpha male. He wanted to rape the bitch, but I fought him to keep him away from my bitch." Kakashi growled out. Iruka gasped and pushed Kakashi away. Iruka was just a standby. Iruka turned hissed at Kakashi, enraged at his stupidity. He wasn't the only mate this dog has.

"Fuck off, Kakashi! Go back to your bitch you fought so hard to get!" Iruka yowled. Kakashi stared wide eyed at Iruka. Iruka swirled on his heel and took off running in the forest to his home just two miles away. Iruka then heard Kakashi shoot after him. Iruka knew that he had to run or the dog would catch him. Rounding a tree, Iruka was tackled into the ground. Hot breath filled his ear; Iruka's body let a shiver run over itself.

"You are my only bitch, Iruka. I fought for you." Kakashi growled. Iruka froze in shock. He knew that he had other suitor then just Kakashi but none of them were violent. Iruka's body jerked when he thought of one of his old suitors that were so violent, Raidou. He would fight for the right to mate with Iruka.

"I'm…your…only bitch?" Iruka questioned Kakashi. The cat inside Iruka's body that was once dormant stirred. Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's neck and gave it a nice long lick. The body underneath Kakashi's arched up and rubbed up against him.

"You are my only bitch, Iruka." Kakashi barked out, grinding into the rear end of Iruka's willing body. Iruka pushed back, wanting all that Kakashi had to give, now that he knew he was Kakashi's only mate.

"Ahhhh! Do-don't do t-th-that! Ahhhh!" Iruka mewled when Kakashi bite his sensitive cat ear. Kakashi chuckled and sucked on the fuzzy appendage. Iruka gave a shudder, and his tail tried to arch over his back but Kakashi's weight held it down. Kakashi let the wet ear go and blow on it and watched has it twitched from the cold air. Kakashi reached down and ran his hand down Iruka's sides.

"Mm, my little pussycat bitch, is a sweet pussycat." Kakashi nosed his way down to Iruka's shoulder blades. Iruka was then grabbed and pulled up. Kakashi gripped the end of Iruka's shirt and ripped it over Iruka's head. Kakashi leaned down and licked a path to Iruka's shoulder blades down to Iruka's the brunette's waist band that held up his pants.

Placing a hand on the middle of Iruka's back and pushed forward gently, Iruka ended up on his hands and knees. Kakashi told this time to unbutton Iruka's pants and let them pool at Iruka's knees lifting Iruka's legs one at a time Kakashi took off the pants and there, Iruka was on his hands and knees in the forest just one mile from Sasuke and Naruto home, laid out for Kakashi.

"Kaka-ah!-shi, don't stare!" Iruka hissed wiggling his hips trying to find a more comfortable place in the dirt. Kakashi watched the delicious hips wiggle in the air and licked his lips. His cock twitched in his pants at the site of Iruka laid out like a buffet for just him. Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's backside and gave a rough nip to Iruka's ass, which elected a hiss of pleasure from Iruka.

"Good pussycat, so tasty." Kakashi said turning on his back and sliding under Iruka. Grabbing hold of Iruka's hips and jerking them forward into his hot mouth. Iruka hissed at the feeling. He was always the one giving the blowjob never the one receiving one. Kakashi tongued Iruka's length and bobbed his head. Humming in approval at the taste, knowing that Iruka tasted better than anything he had ever tasted.

"AH! Kak-ahhhhh! Not s-s-so fa-fast!" Iruka gritted out from in between his clenched teeth, trying his hardest to hide his voice. Knowing from his other partners he was very vocal during coupling. Kakashi scrapped his teeth along the sensitive cock and Iruka released a loud groan. Deep throating Iruka's cock, Kakashi closed his eyes and bobbed his head faster and licked the leaking head and pulled back giving the cock a kiss and then deep throating it again. All of it was too much for Iruka. Coming into Kakashi's mouth, Iruka moaned for a long moment.

Kakashi pulled back and placed his long slim finger into his mouth and slicked them up with Iruka's salty cum. Iruka watched this with a deep blush lighting his face. Kakashi pulled his finger out of his mouth and lined one finger up with Iruka's twitching hole, swallowing the rest of the tasty cum, looking back up at Iruka, Kakashi waited for him to nod his consent. With a swift nod, Kakashi shoved the slick finger into Iruka's hole.

Iruka mewled at the feeling. It stung a little but with the finger moving back and forward rapidly, Iruka couldn't find the effort to care. The cat tail curled around Kakashi's wrist to keep it in place. While the dog eared man's tail curled up and in between his tails so it didn't get has dirty. Both set of ear, cat and dog, twitched at the sensations that they were both feeling. Feeling that Iruka could handle more, Kakashi withdraw his one finger once and then quickly added two more, making a totally of three fingers being shoved inside of Iruka.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmm! Kaka-mmmm!" Iruka began to stutter out something but it died once Kakashi caressed that spot inside Iruka's hole. Growling impatiently, Kakashi moved back to his knees and ripped off his pants. Pulling his hand back from Iruka's greedy hole, Kakashi slicked up his large cock with cum and fluid he used to stretch Iruka's ass.

"Great ready, pussycat, because I'm going to make you live all your nine lives." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear lining himself up with Iruka's asshole. Iruka whimpered, when Kakashi rammed into him. But after the pain the pleasure came back tenfold. Kakashi withdraw and slammed forward. Kakashi's hand traveled down from its perch on Iruka's waist to twist Iruka's nipple.

Biting his lip, the cat man breathing quickened. Kakashi twitched slightly and brushed the bundle of nerves inside Iruka. The cat eared man's tail wrapped around Kakashi's waist, holding on for the ride.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmm-ahhhh!" Iruka cried as he came. His hole tightening around Kakashi bring him over the edge has well. But when Iruka moving Kakashi grunted, Kakashi leaned down to be level with Iruka's ear.

"Be still. I have knotted inside you. My species of dog tin to do that. After all, it's for us to hold our mates in place." Kakashi bit out to Iruka. Iruka looked at Kakashi and sighed. Holding still, Iruka felt Kakashi slowly relax. Iruka moved to lie down, but Kakashi stops him.

"Oh you don't think that's all do you? We, Akitas, are known for our stamina." Kakashi said smirking has Iruka's body shudder with all new passion and desire.

Not far from where Iruka and Kakashi are going for their second round, sat a smirking cat girl. Her reddish brown hair parted on the side with wind swiped bangs. Her black Bombay cat ears twitched in the wind. The girl glanced up and flashed her long canine teeth.

"Two down, zero to go, time to find more friends to play with, now that Iruka and Naruto are busy." Safa whispered strutting away with her cat tail swaying along with her hips in search of more friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is for my best friend, GirlX901. She has been my friend for one year now and has put up with my bullshit. So this is dedicated to her. You rock GirlX901! Thanks for being with me! And let me just mention that Safa is GirlX901's OC. <strong>


End file.
